WE SHOULD DEFINETLY PARTY TOGETHER SOMETIME!
by aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: After their victory at the Vytal festival, team RWBY are invited to a party at team FNKI's dorm room, and the two pairs who fought each other finally face each other in a different light. Rated M for some smut. Cover Image is a screenshot from Volume 3 episode 5.


Team RWBY trailed their way down the long corridor, following the sound of the pounding music toward team FNKI's dorm. After their defeat at the hands of Yang and Weiss, Neon was quick to invite them round, insisting they should celebrate.

 _"_ _-WE SHOULD DEFINETLY PARTY TOGETHER SOMETIME!"_

The high pitched voice of the cat Faunus echoed through Yang and Weiss' mind as they both looked at each other, as though mentally asking each other the same question: was this a good idea? Ruby and Blake, unaware of what was going through their partner's minds, walked ahead and the small redhead promptly chapped on the door where the pounding music resonated from. Surprisingly, someone heard and answered, popping their head out to see who it was. The four of them recognized it as Flynt, the leader of team FNKI – his hat tilted at an odd angle - and he seemed to recognize them too.

"We're here for the party?" Ruby piped up, her trademark childish grin painted on her face, looking at the leader of the opposite team. He seemed to register her words and looked at her briefly, then scanned her surrounding team mates, in particular the pair who he faced in combat. Smiling finally, he opened the door and welcomed them in, his arm outstretched into the wild party.

"Welcome, ladies!" He announced as each member stepped in, admiring the drunken carnage that was on the go. They each quickly assumed that the professors only allowed this as a result of the Vytal festival. Flynt continued on as they surveyed their surroundings "Mi casa es su casa! Feel free to help yourselves to drink,"

Ruby –slightly anxious, but all too eager to explore this new environment – picked up a cup from a stack on a nearby table and helped herself to a fruit punch, Blake following close behind her. Yang thanked her host and was about to repeat the action when she noticed a form zipping by her, a form she recognized all too much.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" Neon announced, screeching to a halt and quickly looking Yang up and down. Huffing once in frustration, Yang completely ignored her, making her way to the rapidly emptying punch bowl. Neon protested, playfully trying to get the blondes attention, and Yang trying her best to ignore the little pest. Flynt and Weiss both chuckled, and turned to each other. Weiss was the first to speak.

"Flynt, I just want you to know I am not my father. I –"

"It's alright-" Flynt began, but the shorter girl cut him off.

"Please, let me just say," Weiss interrupted, her usual harsh tone of command more a polite request, a request which the student was happy to oblige, leaning against the wall, listening intently. "I just wanted to say, I am not my father. I am all too aware of the travesties he has committed. And I wished to apologize to you, and what my pain my family has caused yours."

A moment of silence passed between them, as Flynt scanned the smaller woman, his expression unreadable. In truth, Weiss didn't particularly care for what Flynt had said about her father, she only said this because she absolutely refused to be held on the same level as her father. Finally making a decision, Flynt tilted his head in comprehension, and with a smirk, addressed Weiss finally.

"Like I said, it's alright. Just enjoy the rest of your night, alright?"

The heiress nodded once with a small smile, following the leader of FNKI into his dorm room.

 **Oo0oo**

Yang pinned the unruly Faunus to the wall, her hands knuckle white grip on Neon's wrists, who was smiling cheekily at the blonde, her eyes burning red. A private drinking game and verbal jabs on Neon's part had brought Yang's temper to a boiling point. However, she didn't want to fight the girl. She wanted to teach the playful little brat in her own way. Their bodies were pressed close together in a tight closet – the only place with any semblance of privacy in the party - and Neon started grinding her front against Yang's thigh, almost detecting her lust.

"So, little dragon likes it rough, does she?" She whispered playfully, her lips mere inches Yang's and wiggling against her grip.

"Shut up," Growled Yang, crushing her lips against the Faunus', making a sound like a high pitched purr. Neon fell into it all too easily, and Yang quickly let her hands trail, using her lips to keep the loud Faunus' volume to a minimum. Touching her in all the right places, Neon's form felt soft to Yang's touch, her thin muscles deceptively firm, but no match for the brawler's strength – not that Neon was complaining.

On the battlefield, one on one, it seemed Neon was Yang's superior due to her speed and agility.

However, in tight confines, with nowhere to run, she was at Yang's mercy, who brutally had her way with her in a way Neon never thought she would enjoy.

Neon made a mental note to hang out with blondie more often.

 **Oo0oo**

As the party drew to a close, the three remaining members of FNKI and RWBY met up with each other, confusion with each of the members.

"You didn't find her, did you?" Flynt asked Ruby, making the small redhead shake her head, slightly inebriated.

"Nah, I just thought she was with you. Any sign of Yang?"

"Nah," it was Flynt's turn to shake his head. That's when they heard a bang and a moan coming from a nearby closet, making all six people jump up in fear. Each of the two teams looked at each other in the universal expression for: What was that? As though to answer their thought, a repeating bang and moans increasing in volume came from the closet. It sounded like someone was getting beaten up, or getting it on. Flynt – outraged – strode to the closest and would've thrown the door open, had it not cracked it a bit to be greeted by the end of Ember Celica. He followed it down the length of Yang's arm to find her fully dressed, but his team mate is a state of undress and gasping in lust. Though her look was that of rage and her weapon was pointed at Flynt's face, Yang was quite polite about the whole situation.

"Would you mind closing the door please?" She asked politely, a request Flynt was all too happy to oblige. With a click, he shut the door and turned back to the other members of FNKI and RWBY, looking at him expecting an answer. Gulping down once, he smiled and finally spoke to them.

"Don't worry, they'll be coming soon,"

 **(Notes: And here is an idea I had from volume three episode five at the end of the fight. TBH, I think the way Flynt acted to Weiss was BS ad I feel she would try to redeem herself. As for Neon and Yang… Well. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this short story and ADIOS!)**


End file.
